


Midnight Delight

by harlot_of_oblivion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dream Sex, F/M, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Soft Aftercare, Vergil is a Tease, but you love each other, emotional in some bits, reader has some fight, ya'll may be dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: Vergil walks in on you having a sex dream about him. He just doesn't stand by and let you have all the fun though.





	Midnight Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Time to bring in my AO3 debut with a bang! This takes place some time after the events of DMC 5. Everyone has decided to reconcile at some point. So, if Vergil seems a little OOC blame my positive outlook. Hope you enjoy your ride on the thirst train.

It’s pretty rare for you, a self-proclaimed insomniac, to get any sleep nowadays. Between the always surreal dreams and intense nightmares, you occasionally find that sweet slice of peaceful rest. It’s especially hard when you’re alone. The only trick you’ve found to make your mind rest in record time is the presence of your boyfriend, Vergil. The devilish presence of that man scares away any nightmares that has a mind to plague you, only leaving peace of mind and dreamless sleep.

But tonight’s not dreamless. Vergil is having a late night patrolling the streets with his brother, Dante, so that left you alone to battle your mind for sleep. You resort to another old trick of yours…wine. And lots of it. A bottle to be exact. It might’ve been a bit much, but you really didn’t feel like tossing and turning for hours until Vergil inevitably came home to you wide awake and utterly exhausted. You didn’t feel like playing that game tonight. So, the wine flows until it shuts down your overactive brain. You sloppily remove your clothing, right down to your silk blue panties. You don’t even shrug on what you call Vergil’s “house shirt”, comfortable clothing that Vergil only wears around the house in privacy because “it’s not dignified enough for public wear”. You just plop down on the bed, cover up, and pass out in a tipsy daze.

Perhaps it was the quantity of wine or the loneliness that prompted your mind to conjure an old fashioned sex dream…the kind that makes you tingle all over and leaves you wanton when you wake up. Barely not enough detail to be called hard core porn, but just enough for your mind to comprehend what’s happening and enjoy it all the same. All you can make out is Vergil in all his naked glory, hair falling out of its perfect style, and eyes a molten silver as they stare down at you. Hips pumping into you in a delicious rhythm as his lips mark his favorite spot on your neck before trailing down to your breasts. A lewd moan breaks forth from your lips as his tongue laps at your nipples, barely suckling either of them.

_“Mmm…Vergil…”_

A deep sinful chuckle answers you. A few more teasing licks…and then his entire mouth encloses on one of your breasts and sucks. You keen as your head presses back hard against the pillow and your legs squeeze his hips closer to you, begging him not stop. _“So good…oh, so good,”_ you whimper as his mouth leaves that breast and continues his onslaught on the other. His hips continue their leisurely pace, driving you mad. He always did like to take his time and prolong the pleasure for as long you both could stand it.

Dream Vergil is no different...but that’s okay with you.

It was always worth it.

* * *

_Finally_ , Vergil thought as he enters the home he shares with you, sighing as he shut the door and secured the lock. Once again tonight’s patrol was demon free and instead was spent arguing with Dante about the most mundane things in-between their bursts of blows with swords. He knew that they didn’t have to really patrol tonight. The streets have been relatively peaceful lately. But those nights have become sort of a brotherly ritual of theirs and Vergil cherished those nights, even though he would drop dead before admitting that out loud to anyone, even himself.

Towards the end of the night his thoughts turned to you, the beloved rose that somehow bloomed within his prickly briars. How were you doing, if you were sleeping or braving the night until he came home and he lovingly scolds you for it, if you’re safe and secure. You keep telling him not worry about you when he left for work, but he couldn’t help it. You were one of few people precious to him. And he’ll be damned if he let anything like what happened to him in his youth happen to you. So, it’s always a silent comfort when he can finally fully relax away from prying eyes with you.

Careful not to make a sound Vergil makes his way down the hall, looking into adjacent rooms to see if you happen to occupy them. You are nowhere to be found, so as he approaches the bedroom door, he quietly opens it and peeks in to seek your form on the bed. _It seems she was able to fall asleep without me_ , he thought as he silently slips through the door. His eyes squint in slight disapproval as he notices an empty wine bottle. He gently places Yamato against the wall on his side of the bed before making his way back out of the room and into the kitchen to get a glass of water ready for you in the morning. He places it on the bedside table along with some aspirin he finds in the bathroom before he begins to remove his clothing and join you. As he removes his signature blue coat you lightly toss in your sleep, making slight mewling noises. Those sharp perceptive eyes regard you closely. _A nightmare?_ As someone who knows the relentless suffering of nightmares, Vergil felt for you and lamented that he couldn’t do more to banish them from your sleep. He hurriedly removed his vest, wanting to wrap his arms around you as soon as he was able. Taking a careful seat at the edge of the bed he bends down to remove his boots.

“Mmm…Vergil…”

His hand froze in their decent. Slowly, he lifts his head back to you. That’s when your slight movements make the blanket slip off one leg. Your aroused scent wafts into the air and hit Vergil like a summer wind. _That’s no mere nightmare._ All trace of blue leaves his silver eyes as they darken in desire. You continue to lightly moan. Caught in a trance, Vergil gently reaches over and carefully removes the blanket from your form. It takes all his self-control to not moan loudly at the delectable sight before him. You’re completely topless, devoid of his usual comfy t-shirt. The only thing you’re wearing is blue silk panties…his favorite. And even though it’s dark in the room, Vergil’s keen eyes can spot where you’ve soaked them through.

“So good…oh, so good…”

Those words spill from your lips, a litany of pleasure filling the night air. It’s enough to break Vergil out of his lustful daze and take action. He swings over to the bottom of the bed and gently nudges between your legs. He lifts one leg and makes his way down until his mouth grazes the delicate skin of your inner thigh. You shiver and he can see your mouth form into an unheard moan. He pauses for a moment, taking in all of you in that moment. Your scent is heavy and completely surrounding him. Your soaked panties just a few scant inches away, the only thing separating him from a luscious feast.

Then, without any hesitation, he bites down on your inner thigh. Hard.

* * *

You awake with a start, forcefully ripped from your sex dream and gasping out in slight pain. Your vision is blurry, a consolation prize from the wine, and your mind slowly makes its way back to the waking world. You lay there for a moment, confused as to why you suddenly jerked awake. All you remember is Vergil and… _Oh!_ Your eyes widen as you feel familiar wondrous lips suck your innermost thigh, the kind of attention that’s definitely going to leave a mark. Which can only mean…

You glance down. There you’re met with a wicked sight. Vergil is between your legs, his usual coat and vest absent, leaving you with a tempting view of his back. His sensual mouth is close to the junction of your thigh, staking their claim and his eyes…oh, those eyes from your dream piercing you in the darkness with the same molten silver.

His mouth desists with their onslaught and curves up into a mischievous smirk. “Pleasant dreams, my beloved rose?” he asks, voice thick with desire and slightly cocky.

Silently, you look over to the bedside table and assess the time on the old fashioned clock stationed there. You raise a sarcastic eyebrow as you look back down at him. “You didn’t just wake me up late at night because you were **jealous** …did you, sweetie?”

He answers you with his own raised eyebrow. “Well, darling…you can’t fault a man from feeling left out,” came his soft reply as his fingers stroke your clothed sex agonizingly slow all the way up to your nub. You unashamedly moan, thrusting your hips up out of instinct.

“Especially when beholden to such a tempting sight,” he tacks on as his fingers continue up and slip underneath the waist band. Still holding your gaze with his own he pulls the remaining barrier between you and him over your hips, leaving his snug respite for a moment as he drags your panties down your legs until they are removed. Vergil brings them to his face, breathing in deeply as his eyes continue to stare at you. His eyelids droop down, almost closing in sheer ecstasy from your aroused scent. The positively lewd action caused your body to shiver as you bite your lip and spread your legs invitingly wide.

A deep growl emanates from Vergil’s throat at the sight of your lovely flower spreading wide…just for him. He tosses your panties over his shoulder and resumes his position between your legs, bringing his face to nuzzle the inside of one of your knees. “You’re going to tell me this dream of yours,” he commands as his lips press a hard kiss to your soft flesh before moving to the other leg. “Leave no detail out.” Another kiss comes to the middle of your thigh and he moves back to the previous leg, much lower than before. “And if you cannot meet my demand as I take my fill of you,” he said sternly as his eyes lift up to meet yours, pinning you with great intensity, “then I will deny what you desire and leave you to your dreams until morning.”

Suddenly, he bites down hard on your thigh, mirroring the spot he marked earlier. You gasp out, relishing the slight twinge of pain as your core quivers in pleasure. Vergil releases your thigh with a lick and you whimper. His eyes are back on you, shining with dark delight and promise. “Understood?”

You can feel your cheeks burn at the thought of speaking aloud about your dream…but how could you deny such a devilish demand? You nod, wiggling your hips slightly in anticipation. “Yes, Vergil.”

Vergil smirks smugly. His fingers rub your leg fondly, the only sign of softness amongst this game of dominance that shows he’s pleased with your answer. Then, without warning, the tip of his tongue darts out and lightly grazes your slit from bottom to top, flicking your nub as he goes. You couldn’t stop the strangled moan that escaped your mouth, even if you tried. You hear a self-assured chuckle and you shoot him a frustrated glare. Vergil only presses his lips unbearably against your mound. “I’m waiting,” he warns as he hotly breathes against you and looks up at you expectantly. You take a deep breath and swallow down your nerves as you collect what sanity you have left for the task at hand.

“I can’t recall how it started…all I remember is you on top of me…naked.”

Vergil hums contentedly against you as he licks your entrance with the flat of his tongue. You bite your lip to hold back a moan as you continue. “You were holding my hands above my head as you sucked your favorite part of my neck.” He begins to stroke you at a languorous pace, being careful not to enter where you really want him. _Insufferable man!_ It’s right then and there that you decide that two can play this game. If he wanted to hear every detail then you were going to drive him mad until he snaps and gives you what you want, dammit!

“I can tell you’ve been at it for a while…your hair was down, swaying as you grind into me. Mmm…I remember that tongue of yours at my breasts, licking my nipples, teasing me how I like it until I beg for more.”

You chance a glance down as your naughty words fill the air. Vergil’s brow has furrowed into concentration and his eyes are closed, a sign that he’s truly savoring your taste. His tongue reaches for your nub and begins to lap at it, mimicking what you just described. Your hips jolt and you can’t restrain yourself as you moan shamelessly. Vergil locks down your hips with his hands, keeping you right where he wants you. His eyes open to look at you, awaiting your next words. Your hands grasp at the bedsheets, anything to keep you focused on your task.

“And, ooh…I beg. Please, Vergil…please…until finally you suck my nipples, swirling and twirling your tongue as you thrust your cock deep inside me.”

Vergil grunts at your words. His lips encircle your nub and sucks hard. And just like in the dream you keen, eyes rolling back as your head hits the pillow. You would’ve smiled at this small victory if it wasn’t for the sudden presence of two fingers entering your unyielding heat, shooting straight for your pleasure spot. You open your mouth in silent ecstasy as they begin to thrust.

“So good…oh, so good,” you mutter, reenacting the dream for him. His tongue swirls deliciously as he sets a relentless pace. At this rate you’ll reach your peak before you’re done telling the dream. Despite Vergil seeming to enjoy himself as his mouth and fingers work you into a frenzy…you didn’t want to risk him fulfilling his promise if you fail to meet his demand. So, you resort to an old reliable trick…you stroke his ego.

“Oh, Vergil…can you blame me for dreaming of you? Your lips, your tongue, your hands, your body, your cock…I **crave** it everyday. The way your mouth marks me, leaving me reminders that I’m yours. The way your hands hold me down as you take all of me.”

As your words of praise spilled from your lips, Vergil breaths out in harsh pants, attempting to compose himself. His pupils are fully blown out as they take in your begging visage. His fingers begin to move in earnest as his mouth releases your nub and his tongue aggressively flicks it, silently challenging you to see if you can reach your prize. Not one to back down you move in for the kill, holding nothing back in your fanatic stupor of desperation.

“Fuck…the way you know exactly how to unravel me, putting me at your mercy…keep me coming every night…only you, my heart. Only…oh fuck… **Vergil!** ”

Right at that moment his mouth sucks in your nub and he gently, with expert control, laps at you with his tongue up and down thoroughly. This becomes your undoing as you felt that erotic pressure that was balled up inside you stretch and snap free, shooting throughout your body in waves. You feel your walls convulse tightly around his slick fingers as they continue to pump you, prolonging your pleasure as long as possible. His mouth never wavers from your nub, openly grunting against it as your hand finds its way to his head and comb your fingers through his hair as you voice your exquisite rhapsody at the top of your lungs.

After what felt like hours you finally start to come down, head feeling even more light than it did when you awoke. You feel his fingers carefully retreat from your sensitive flesh, causing you to wince slightly and pout. A husky chuckle meets your ears as you feel him leave your presence. It takes you a moment to adjust your head and force your eyes to open. What greets you makes your body come alive once more in an instant. Vergil has removed his boots and pants, leaving him bare for your eyes to scan his perfect body. Those molten silver eyes stare down at you hungrily as he palms his generous cock, giving it a slight tug before he approaches the bed again.

“Despite playing dirty towards the end…that was a captivating retelling of your dream, my beloved rose,” he remarks as his eyes leered at you, but the way his mouth curved up into an impressed grin you knew he was just teasing you about your sneaky trick.

You shrug. “I didn’t get very far in my dream and had to be creative. Next time, if you **really** want an engaging retelling…don’t wake me up so soon, sweetie” you answer back cheekily, sticking your tongue at him.

In retaliation for your smart mouth he lunges himself at you, engulfing your entire body with his and pinning your hands above your head. You lightly squeal as he goes for your neck and begins to suck it, shifting his hips to position himself at your entrance. You gasp and widen your legs for him, ready for whatever punishment he has in store for you.

His lips cease their assault on your neck and trail up to your ear. “You have been very naughty…I give you the chance to better your oration,” he emphasizes his statement by sliding himself between your slick sex, the head of his cock teasing your entrance as it goes by. You whimper as he continues. “And after I reward you for your efforts you give me an attitude.” His hips pull up and slam back down, making sure not to enter you. You cry out in frustration. Against your ear you can feel his lips curl into a grin. “How ungrateful of you. Tell me…are you worthy of my cock?” He grinds his hips, his pelvic bone pressing against your nub as he’s so close, yet so far from where you want him.

You whine helplessly as you struggle to get him to move, but he doesn’t budge. You’re completely at his mercy. You want to fight it, but your fanatic longing breaks your resolve. Your need for this man is clouding your mind, making every inch of your body hyper aware of his every move. He lifts his head and takes in your face, which is surely delirious with desire and devotion. He must approve because he grinds his hips again as he presses his forehead against yours, staring deep into your eyes with satisfaction as you mewl weakly. “ **Well?** ” he quips commandingly. “Don’t make me repeat my question, darling…you won’t like what will happen if I have to repeat myself.” He lifts his hips away, sliding himself almost out of contact with your heat. Frantically, you bring yourself to speak before he can pull away fully.

“ **Yes!** ”

“Is that so?” he snarls as he slams his hips down, taking the breath out of you. You nod unabashedly, willing to do anything to end this teasing torture. He laughs proudly at your actions, nuzzling his nose to yours as his eyes bore into yours, commanding your attention. “ **Beg for it**.”

You sprang gave into action without hesitation. “ **Please** , Vergil…I want to feel your cock inside me. Oh fuck, I need it so bad. Please, fuck me, Vergil. Fuck me ‘til you come inside me. I want you-”

You’re cut off by his lips as he claims yours passionately. You instantly open your mouth to his dominant tongue. You purr as you taste yourself on him, eagerly taking all that he’s giving you. Distracted by his lips you didn’t notice one of his hands releasing yours still above your head, reaching between your bodies and adjusting himself before grabbing onto your thigh and snapping his hips forward. You practically yelp as he’s suddenly filling every inch of you and your legs squeeze tightly around his waist, vainly attempting to trap him so he can’t leave your embrace now that you have him. Vergil grunts, sweat now visibly collecting on his skin as his cool and controlling façade slips a bit. Not wasting any time he sets a merciless pace, thrusting vigorously as he clenches his jaw to hold onto what shred of control he has left.

You encourage him with a delightful sigh, lifting the hand not being held down to caress his hair and scrape your nails against his scalp…just the way he likes it. This earns you a guttural huff and a sharp slap on the underside of your ass. Usually, he would chastise you verbally for daring to touch him without permission, but he’s too far gone and lost in your body. He brings your other hand to join in on the hair pulling before bracing it on the headboard up above. As your fingers make a mess of his perfect white locks he picks up the rhythm, staring down at you with hooded eyes that enrapture you with their intense gaze.

“Does my cock feel good?” he asks roughly.

“Oh, yeah…you feel so good,” you pant back.

“How good, darling? And again…spare no detail,” he once again demands as his hand on your thigh begins to descend to where you’re connected, obviously giving you one last tease before he lets you come. _Cocky bastard_ …but you’re too far gone to berate him. Instead, you keep your eyes focused on him and meet his challenge head on.

“Fuck…your cock fits me so perfectly. It makes me so wet. Only you…only you can make me feel this way. Oh fuck…please, Vergil…let me come around your cock. I need it. I need you, my heart” Your voice drops down to an ardent whisper as you say with all the sincerity in your heart, “ **I love you, Vergil**.”

Lips crash down onto you as you feel his skilled fingers rub between your bodies, giving you the one last push you need before pleasure breaks forth once more. You grip his head harshly as you let out an all consuming euphoric scream. Faintly, you feel his cock engorge slightly, rubbing the epicenter of this mind blowing orgasm, which in turn causes your wet heat to clench harder. You distantly register a fierce roar as Vergil gets swept away with you, releasing his seed as he thrusts with total abandon. His face contorts in total bliss and you can’t help but stare up in awe, feeling pleased that you did that to him. No one can have this moment but you.

Eventually, you both come down from the rapturous wave together. Vergil gradually slows his hips to a halt and you release your vice grip on his hair. The cries of passion that filled the air are now heavy pants of gratification. You smile fondly as you feel him breathe on your face, your eyes too weak to open at the moment. Gentle fingers cradle your face, a thumb caressing your cheek as soft lips press against your forehead. His voice came to your ears, quiet and tender, as he expresses what he’s feeling at the moment.

_“That betwixt the Cradle and Grave_   
_It only once Smiled can be_   
_But when it once is Smiled_   
_There’s an end to all Misery.”_

You lightly giggle in amusement. “Only you can get away with reciting romantic poetry mere moments after an intense orgasm.”

Vergil lets out a smug laugh. “But of course.”

His lips leave your forehead as you finally have the strength to open your eyes. They meet Vergil’s gaze, no longer gleaming with authority. A subtle blue hue has joined the molten silver as they glisten with tenderness. It’s another moment only for you, where he lets down his protective barrier, trusting you to see him vulnerable and relaxed in the privacy of your arms. You feel your cheeks flush as you kiss his lips sweetly, pouring every ounce of trust and acceptance into it. Vergil’s thumb continues to linger on your cheek as he responds, letting out a soft sigh as his lips mold to yours, his tongue languidly seeking the cavern of your mouth. You gladly open up with no resistance, and you both just bask in each other, not wanting the moment to end.

Eventually, it does and when Vergil releases your mouth his hips shift as he removes himself from your warmth. You let out a sad whimper at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Vergil smirks knowingly as he sits back and takes in his handy work. Your hair wildly strewn across the pillow, your skin glossy with sweat and thoroughly marked by his love bites, and your womanhood…sinfully slick and already leaking his warm seed.

_Utter perfection._

With a satisfied grin he hops off the bed and collects you into his arms. He carries you to the bathroom and together you get cleaned up. He lectures you on how idiotic it was to drink wine to get sleepy again and hopes the headache you get in the morning will finally teach you a lesson. You couldn’t help to point out that if he didn’t tantalizingly wake you, which quickly sobered you up a bit, then perhaps you would’ve learned that lesson. He retaliates with a decisive smack to your bottom and a growl.

“Then, perhaps next time I find you moaning like a wanton minx in our bed, I’ll awaken you with a bucket of water instead just to deny you the satisfaction of your dreams, hmm?” he threatens firmly as his hand lightly squeezes your supple backside.

You pooch your lip out in mock annoyance, but then you sigh in defeat. “I know, I know…I just didn’t want to spend all night staring at the ceiling until you came home. Had I known you would be home early I would’ve just waited up.” You wrap your arms around his middle and press your ear to his chest, listening to his strong steady heartbeat. “But you’re here now, and you’ve officially tired me out.”

You hear Vergil hum contently though his chest as he brings his arms around you in a short embrace. “Well, let’s get you to bed.”

He leads you back to the bedroom. While he prepared the bed for a well-deserved rest you make your way to the bedside table and drink the glass of water Vergil sweetly left out for you, taking the aspirin for good measure. It’s gestures like this that show he may give you a hard time, but he truly does care for your wellbeing. Your heart flutters in adoration for the blue and bratty Son of Sparda as you slip beneath the covers and into his arms. As you lay your head on his chest Vergil gives you a goodnight kiss and rests his chin on top of your head.

“May you dream peacefully, my beloved rose.”

“You too, my heart.”

And dream peacefully you do. 

**Author's Note:**

> The poem Vergil recites is from The Smile by William Blake.


End file.
